This invention relates generally to integrated circuits and in particular to a field programmable logic array with vertical transistors.
Logic circuits are an integral part of digital systems, such as computers. These devices present a problem to integrated circuit manufacturers, who cannot afford to make integrated logic circuits perfectly tailored to the specific needs of every customer. Instead, general purpose very large scale integration (VLSI) circuits are defined. VLSI circuits serve as many logic roles as possible, which helps to consolidate desired logic functions. However, random logic circuits are still required to tie the various elements of a digital system together.
Several schemes are used to implement these random logic circuits. One solution is standard logic, such as transistor-transistor logic (TTL). TTL integrated circuits are versatile because they integrate only a relatively small number of commonly used logic functions. The drawback is that large numbers of TTL integrated circuits are typically required for a specific application. This increases the consumption of power and board space, and drives up the overall cost of the digital system.
Other alternatives include fully custom logic integrated circuits and semicustom logic integrated circuits, such as gate arrays. Custom logic circuits are precisely tailored to the needs of a specific application. This allows the implementation of specific circuit architectures that dramatically reduces the number of parts required for a system. However, custom logic devices require significantly greater engineering time and effort, which increases the cost to develop these circuits and may also delay the production of the end system.
Semi-custom gate arrays are less expensive to develop and offer faster turnaround because the circuits are typically identical except for a few final-stage steps, which are customized according to the system design specifically. However, semi-custom gate arrays are less dense, so that it takes more gate array circuits than custom circuits to implement a given amount of random logic.
Between the extremes of general purpose devices on the one hand and custom and semi-custom gate arrays on the other, are programmable logic arrays (PLAs). PLAs which are programmable out in the field are known as field programmable logic arrays (FPLAs). FPLAs provide a more flexible architecture via user-programmed on-chip fuses or switches to perform specific functions for a given application. FPLAs can be purchased xe2x80x9coff the shelfxe2x80x9d like standard logic gates and are custom tailored like gate arrays in a matter of minutes.
To use FPLAs, system designers draft equations describing how the hardware is to perform, and enter the equations into a FPLA programming machine. The unprogrammed FPLAs are inserted into the machine, which interprets the equations and provides appropriate signals to the device to program the FPLA which will perform the desired logic function in the user""s system.
Recently, FPLAs based on erasable-programmable-read-only memory cells (EPROMs) fabricated with CMOS (complimentary-metal-oxide-semiconductor) technology have been introduced. Such devices employ floating gate transistors as the FPLA switches, which are programmed by hot electron effects. The EPROM cells are erased by exposure to ultraviolet light or other means. EEPROMs (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory) can be erased and programmed while in circuit using Fowler-Nordheim tunneling. However, a disadvantage of current EEPROMs is that they have a large cell size and require two transistors per cell. Herein is where the problem lies.
Technological advances have permitted semiconductor integrated circuits to comprise significantly more circuit elements in a given silicon area. To achieve higher population capacities, circuit designers strive to reduce the size of the individual circuit elements to maximize available die real estate. FPLAs are no different than the other circuit elements in that denser circuits are required to support these technological advances.
Increasing the storage capacity of FPLAs requires a reduction in the size of the transistors and other components in order to increase the logic array""s density. However, density is typically limited by a minimum lithographic feature size (F) imposed by lithographic processes used during fabrication. For example, the present generation of high density FPLAs require an area of 8F2 per bit of data. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide even higher density FPLAs to support the increased density of digital systems utilizing logic functions via semiconductor integrated circuits.
A field programmable logic array with vertical transistors is implemented for performing desired logic functions in a user""s system. The field programmable logic array is programmed out in the field and is easily reprogrammed.
In one embodiment, a programmable logic array comprises an input having a plurality of input lines for receiving an input signal, an output having a plurality of output lines, one or more arrays having an AND plane and an OR plane connected between the input and the output, wherein the AND plane and the OR plane comprise a plurality of logic cells arranged in rows and columns for providing a sum-of-products term on the output lines responsive to the received input signal. Each logic cell includes at least a pair of transistors formed on opposing sides of a common pillar of semiconductor material that extends outwardly from a working surface of a substrate to form source/drain and body regions for the transistors. There are a number of floating gates, wherein each gate is associated with a side of the pillar. Also, there are a number of control lines, wherein each control line is associated with a floating gate.
In particular, a programmable logic array comprises an input having a plurality of input lines for receiving an input signal, a first array coupled to the input lines, the first array having a plurality of logic cells arranged in rows and columns for providing a product term responsive to the received input signal, and a second array having a plurality of logic cells arranged in rows and columns for receiving the product term and providing a sum term responsive to the product term, and an output having a plurality of output lines for receiving the sum term. Each logic cell includes at least a pair of transistors formed on opposing sides of a common pillar of semiconductor material that extends outwardly from a working surface of a substrate to form source/drain and body regions for the transistors. There are a number of floating gates, wherein each gate is associated with a side of the pillar. Also, there are a number of control lines, wherein each control line is associated with a floating gate.
In another illustrative embodiment, a programmable logic array comprises an array of logic cells, each logic cell including at least a pair of transistors formed on opposing sides of a common pillar of semiconductor material that forms source/drain and body regions for the transistors and at least a pair of floating gates disposed adjacent to the opposing sides of the pillar. At least one first source/drain interconnection line is formed, interconnecting one of the first source/drain regions of one of the logic cells. A plurality of output lines, each output line interconnecting one of the second source/drain regions of ones of the logic cells and a plurality of input lines for receiving an input signal are also formed, wherein the array of logic cells connected between the plurality of input lines and the plurality of output lines provides a logical combination responsive to the received input signal.
In another embodiment, a computer system comprises a programmable logic array having a plurality of input lines for receiving an input signal with a first array coupled to the input lines. The first array has a plurality of logic cells arranged in rows and columns for providing a product term responsive to the received input signal. A second array has a plurality of logic cells arranged in rows and columns for receiving the product term and providing a sum term responsive to the product term and an output having a plurality of output lines for receiving the sum term. Each logic cell includes at least a pair of transistors formed on opposing sides of a common pillar of semiconductor material that extends outwardly from a working surface of a substrate to form source/drain and body regions for the transistors, and a number of floating gates wherein each gate is associated with a side of the pillar, and a number of control lines wherein each control line is associated with a floating gate.
In yet another embodiment, a method of forming a programmable logic array is provided. The method includes several steps as described below. A plurality of first conductivity type semiconductor pillars are formed upon a substrate, each pillar having top and side surfaces. Next, a plurality of first source/drain regions are formed, of a second conductivity type, each of the first source/drain regions formed proximally to an interface between the pillar and the substrate. Forming a plurality of second source/drain regions, of a second conductivity type, each of the second source/drain regions formed within one of the pillars and distal to the substrate and separate from the first/source drain region. Forming a gate dielectric on at least a portion of the side surface of the pillars. A plurality of floating gates is formed, each of the floating gates formed substantially adjacent to a portion of the side surface of one of the pillars and separated therefrom by the gate dielectric. A plurality of control lines are formed, each of the control lines formed substantially adjacent to one of the floating gates and insulated therefrom, such that there are two control lines between the common pillars. An intergate dielectric is formed, which is interposed between one of the floating gates and one of the control lines. An intergate dielectric is formed, which is interposed between the two control lines located between the common pillars. A plurality of interconnecting lines is formed for interconnecting the control lines. At least one first source/drain interconnection line interconnecting one of the first source/drain regions is formed and a plurality of data lines are formed, each data line interconnecting one of the second/source drain regions.
In a still further embodiment, a method of forming a programmable logic array on a substrate is provided. The method comprises the steps of forming a first source/drain layer at a surface of the substrate. Then a semiconductor epitaxial layer on the first source/drain layer is formed. Next, a second source/drain layer at a surface of the epitaxial layer is formed. Etching is performed, in a first direction, for a plurality of substantially parallel first troughs in the epitaxial layer. The steps continue with forming an insulator in the first troughs, etching, in a second direction that is substantially orthogonal to the first direction, a plurality of substantially parallel second troughs in the epitaxial layer, forming a gate dielectric layer substantially adjacent to sidewall regions of the second troughs, and forming a conductive layer in the second troughs. A portion of the conductive layer is removed in the second troughs such that floating gate regions are formed along the sidewall regions therein and separated from the sidewall regions by the gate dielectric layer. Finally, the steps include forming an intergate dielectric layer on exposed portions of the floating gate regions in the second troughs, and forming control line regions between opposing floating gate regions in the second troughs and separated from the floating gate regions in the second troughs by the intergate dielectric layer.
In another embodiment, a method of forming a programmable logic array on a substrate is provided, comprising the steps of forming a first source/drain layer at a surface of the substrate, forming a semiconductor epitaxial layer on the first source/drain layer, forming a second source/drain layer at a surface of the epitaxial layer, etching, in a first direction, a plurality of substantially parallel first troughs in the epitaxial layer. The steps also include forming an insulator in the first troughs, etching, in a second direction that is substantially orthogonal to the first direction, a plurality of substantially parallel second troughs in the epitaxial layer, forming a gate dielectric layer substantially adjacent to sidewall regions of the second troughs, forming a conductive layer in the second troughs and removing a portion of the conductive layer in the second troughs such that floating gate regions are formed along the sidewall regions therein and separated from the sidewall regions by the gate dielectric layer. Finally, the following steps are performed. Forming an intergate dielectric layer on exposed portions of the floating gate regions in the second troughs, forming split control line regions between opposing floating gate regions in the second troughs, separating from the floating gate regions in the second troughs by the intergate dielectric layer, and separating the split control lines by the intergate dielectric layer.
Therefore, bulk semiconductor and semiconductor-on-insulator embodiments of the present invention provide a high density field programmable logic array. There are separate floating gates on opposite sides of a pillar constituting the transistor. Embodiments of the invention include a single control line located between floating gates or a split control line located between floating gates. If a floating gate of transistor data is used to represent a logic function, an area of only 2F2 is needed, where F is the minimum lithographic feature size. The programmability of the field programmable logic array is particularly advantageous for selecting desired logic functions in a digital system such as a computer without having to program a logic array with a mask. If a logic change needs to be made to the field programmable logic array, selected transistors in the logic array are simply reprogrammed. There is a need in the art to provide even higher density field programmable logic arrays to further support increased densities of digital systems utilizing logic functions via semiconductor integrated circuits.
A field programmable logic array implementing vertical transistors with either single or split control lines supports increased densities of digital systems. The logic function of the field programmable logic array is defined without having to actually mask the logic array. In different embodiments of the invention, bulk semiconductor, semiconductor-on-insulator, single control lines, split control lines and floating gates of varying scope are described. Still other and further embodiments, aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent by reference to the drawings and by reading the following detailed description.